


Truth or Drink

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Truth or Drink between Varric, Iron Bull, Cullen, and Delylah.  Delylah is very drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Drink

Giggling, “you taste like honey.”

“That’s called mead.” Cullen kissed Delylah again, resulting in her giggling again.

“If memory serves, the two of you each have your own rooms.” Varric gestured towards the tavern door.

“You said we play until…until one of us can’t.” Delylah’s words were slurring into one another, her tongue heavy with drink. “Plus I don’t believe I can walk. I may need some help.”

Cullen took her cup away, setting it out of reach. “I think you’ve had enough to drink.”

“Now that’s just rude. Give it back.” Delylah reached for her drink, nearly falling out of her chair doing so.

“If you just gave up a few of your secrets you wouldn’t have to drink.” Iron Bull chimed in.

“It tastes good.” She reached around Cullen again.

Rolling his eyes, “Maker, how did you convince me to do this?”

“Yes, how did she convince you?” Varric leaned forward.

“Like this!” Before Cullen could respond Delylah pulled him his face to her and kissed him. Not the chaste sweet kiss everyone usually sees. Cullen couldn’t help but moan when her fingers slid up into his hair, nails scraping against his skin. The warm taste of honey on her lips, her tongue. Cullen lost focus on where they were just up until she pulled away.

“If that’s all it takes to get you to do her bidding…” Varric raised a brow.

“They haven’t had sex yet.” Iron Bull laughed as Cullen stumbled over words.

“Now you’re being rude.” Delylah points Iron Bull, trying to keep her voice and face as stern as possible. Looking at Varric, “and now it’s Cullen’s turn.”

Grinning, “who do you polish the most: you or Bianca?”

Iron Bull slammed the table with his hand, tears immediately running down his face.

Varric, drink in hand, took a very large gulp of it. Setting the near empty cup down, “no.”

Wiping tears from his eyes Iron Bull look directly at Delylah. “Alright, good one. Let’s see if I can top that one. How many blow jobs have you given Cullen?”

“How many…what?” Delylah looked at Cullen, “I don’t know if I need my drink.”

“Wait, you haven’t?” Iron Bull looked genuinely surprised. “Are you serious?”

Cullen covered his face with his hands. “This isn’t happening.”

“Will someone please tell me what…what a blowjob is?”

Iron Bull emptied his cup before setting it back down. “Do you want me to explain?”

“No! No, you are not doing that.” Cullen stood abruptly, knocking his chair out behind him. “Don’t say a damn thing.” He scooped Delylah out of her seat, “not a word of this to anyone.”

Squealing, “the room moved!” Delylah wrapped her arms around Cullen. “Are you carrying me?”

“Yes.” Glaring at Varric. “Not a word of this to anyone”

Both Varric and Iron Bull held their hands up in defeat as Cullen left the tavern, Delylah laughing as he did so. As soon as Varric felt it was safe, “I’m writing this.”

“As funny as that would be, I think it would be wise to leave this entire thing out. Just a suggestion.”

“Oh, now you’re no fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Iron Bull will respect Cullen's demand that this never be spoken of again. He understands secrets and privacy. Varric, I think, would love to write about this but likely won't. Things have a way of coming back to haunt him.


End file.
